This disclosure relates to noise-attenuating headsets for use in magnetic fields. Magnetic resonance imaging systems (MRI) produce loud noises associated with the drive pulses applied to the gradient coils. As MRI technology has advanced and the gradient coils have become more powerful, the level of the sound produced has increased to a point where it may be necessary to provide sound pressure protection for people in the vicinity of the MRI system when the system is operating.